Kitchen Time Fun
by lollyberry
Summary: [Oneshot][SasuSaku]Sakura and Sasuke have fun in the kitchen. Hmmm...I wonder just what they're doing in there!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Kitchen Time Fun**_

This was absolutely the most difficult task that he had ever done. What made it worse was that she was like an expert. Yes, Haruno Sakura was better than Uchiha Sasuke…but it's only one thing right? His friends wouldn't laugh at him. In fact, he was sure that if they had to do it, they'd be red in the face and down right frustrated like he was now.

Sweat was forming at his brow. The pressure was so intense, he had to please her or else she'd make him do it again and again before she was satisfied. God, this was HARD! He had tried squeezing softly but she said it wasn't enough and to try harder. He had followed what she said and squeezed harder but only earned agroan from her and then her showing him the right way.

"No, no Sasuke! Not like that!" she exasperatedly sighed. Honestly, she thought it would be easy teaching him how to do it. He was an Uchiha! Uchiha's were known geniuses! Since he was an Uchiha, it should have been easy, easy, easy!

A grunt of impatience sounded from his throat. The first time he watched her do it, it looked simple enough. But when he tried it himself…it went downhill from there. He groaned again when he squeezed it. Nothing seemed to work!

"That's it, I give up!"

"Like hell you are! You aren't leaving here until I'm satisfied! Besides you were the one who asked me to show you." she snapped. Did he think that this was easy for her too? Teaching someone something this complicated and doing it perfectly was hard!

He grunted again in annoyance. Mumbling he resumed his position and began to work his hands. Every now and then he was gasp out loud when he once again failed. This was seriously starting to get on his nerves. His little thread of his patience was slowly wearing thin…

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed out loud when a sticky white substance covered his hands.

"Let me show you the right way." she sighed again for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Expertly, her hands rotated around in circles. She never applied too much pressure or too little. It was the right amount so that it smoothly went over. The raven haired boy watched her in awe has her hands flew around. This time, he had his sharingan on so he could copy her every move. Why the heck didn't think of that in the first place?

"Now you try it." she said with satisfaction.

He smirked at her and began to prep himself. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. He kept repeating over and over in his head. This time he would get it right. This time, he would please her, make her stare in awe at his skills. At the moment, he was grateful he had his sharingan. If he didn't he was sure that he'd be stuck here in this situation for another few hours. Alright, time to get working.

"Ah! Harder….harder…no! Softer! Too soft! Harder!" she repeated.

He was sweating profusely now. He had to keep working. He had to keep working until she was satisfied! He gasped for air when he thought he was going lose his concentration. Almost…almost!

"Ah!" Sakura gushed out breathlessly. She had been holding her breath, hoping that he'd do it right! It was about damn time this was over! Doing this is quite tiring for one's body you know.

Triumphantly, Sasuke grinned.

"You did it!"

"Heh, and you thought I couldn't?"

"No, I just thought that it wouldn't take this long you know." Sakura giggled.

"Yeah well, this is my first time."

"Oh Sasuke, we're all inexperienced at one point. I was like that too when I first did it."

"Heh."

Quite proud he was. His handiwork was done spectacularly.

"Oh!"

"What?"

Again, white sticky substance covered his hands. He grimaced, twice in one day? Without a second thought, he brought it up to his lips and licked it. It tasted quite…delicious.

"What's it taste like?"

"Sweet…what is it suppose to taste like?"

Sakura shrugged. Wiping her brow she looked at him and smiled. This had been the greatest day of her life…but she didn't really picture it'd be like this. But she couldn't complain. Sheand Sasuke were spending time alone. Really, you don't really get to do that a lot when one was busy with missions. Everything was just right.

"My, we've made a mess in here haven't we?"

"No really."

"Hey, don't be rude!"

"Whatever."

"What would my mom say if she walked in on us like this? No…what would the Naruto and theothers say?"

"Let them say whatever. This is normal."

She thought it over for a bit. He was right. But then…

"So teaching Uchiha Sasuke how to frost a cake is normal? You've got to be kidding me." she laughed.

"Shut-up. I just wanted to learn how to."

Sakura smiled again and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we need to clean this place up. Everything's sticky from the mess you made."

"You've got something here." he suddenly said as he tapped his cheek.

Her hand flew up trying to wipe it off but was then stopped by his own.

"Let me."

She was confused. Why would he want to do it when she could just wipe it off? The girl was caught off guard when he leaned forward. He brushed his lips against her soft skin and then flicked his tongue, catching the small sweet item. Her face began to heat up at his intimate gesture but then it upped a notch when he moved his head once again.

She felt his warm breathfloat across her face. She felt his lips hover slightly above her own and then pressed both together softly. Automatically, her eyes fluttered shut and then she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He smirked at her reaction and did the same.

After what seemed to be eternity, they broke apart breathless.

"Er…"

"Come on Sakura, we've got cleaning to do." Sasuke said grinning.

* * *

**Like? Yeah, it's rated M just in case. If people thought about 'ahem'…nasty minded sickos! But then I set it up. Haha But then it's up to you how to interpret it before I told you what they were doing. Don't forget to review! **

**Rachel**


End file.
